When She Lost Her Luck
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: She blesses only the desperate that seek her and call out her name. But, when Lady Luck has amnesia, who is going to help her back on her feet?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She blesses only the desperate that seek her and call out her name. But, when Lady Luck has amnesia, who is going to help her back on her feet?  
  
Altered timeline-present day/sort of...no senshi, no pilots.  
  
Rating is for slight language and violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, not the characters found in the series. However, I do own Liana and Felix, so please do not use them without my permission. Note that these two characters are going to be extremely hard to take without me noticing.you'll see why later. ^_~ The plot is mine.and I consider it original, so please don't take it! Thanks a bunch!  
  
When she lost her luck-Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, LL, how are things holding up over there?" Yelled the Goddess of Power. Down the hall, magic spells were keeping the walls from collapsing. Each of the Goddesses were trying to protect their palace and home; failure to do so would mean complete annihilation. Between gritted teeth, a certain Goddess of Love cursed at the Gods. "That's not like you at all." Scolded the Goddess of Truth. However, an explosion halted what conversations were going on around the castle.  
  
"Can someone lend me a hand here?" Cried out a vengeful Goddess, her power of Death was beginning to cloud her mind. Luckily for her, the Goddess of Passion was already running towards her station.  
  
***  
  
"My, my, my.you truly are what they call you." Nephrite praised to the Goddess of Beauty. As he ran his fingers through her hair, she wished desperately that they weren't tied up at the moment. "Stop flirting and get the information!" Commanded Kunzite, looking sternly at his fellow God. Fiore and Diamond turned from the scene and simply resumed their interrogation. Jadeite, on the other hand, was not enjoying his interview with the Goddess of Death.  
  
"Where did your friend go?" "To get away from you." "Tell me, you little bitch!" "Go to hell, where you came from." "Humph. If you don't tell me now, you're just going to see her suffer the consequences." "Hey J-man? The rest of us are here. It's our shift now." Came a cheery voice. Relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with the uncooperative goddess, Jadeite quickly teleported out of the room. Blinking in surprise, the Goddess of Death saw her cousin pacing himself quickly towards her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Calmly, the God placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Bending low, he whispered, "Pretend that you're telling me where she went." The young Goddess narrowed her eyes. "They'll never believe you." She spat; not wanting to believe that someone in her bloodline betrayed them. "They will if I do this." He replied mischievously, summoning a great deal of black magic into his palm.  
  
At the sudden chill in the room, all eyes turned towards the shadowed corner, where the Goddess of Death was glaring down the God of Death.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Demanded the young lady. With a smirk, the God tossed the ball into the air, and let it fall around them. "That," he explained, "is to keep unwanted listeners from hearing what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Inside, the woman clad in purple and black felt like smiling 'til kingdom come. Quickly, the God began speaking. "News that your friend LL escaped while this palace was under siege has spread like wildfire. It wasn't safe for her anywhere in this realm. Plus, the fact that Sapphire got a chance to remove her memories before she left doesn't help either." The Goddess blinked, and then tilted the tips of her mouth upwards. "Is that all? May I remind you that even though the Lady may not know who she is, her power is still with her and will keep her safe. Where did she go?"  
  
"She went to Earth, dear cousin. A couple of us have already been assigned to capture her, bring her back, and then kill her. The Gods don't want Luck to be on your side." A dark shadow around them lifted, signaling the end of their silence shield. "Don't try to break out of here until I tell you to." In a much lower voice, the God added, "wait for Morality's signal." The goddess's unbelieving stare soon turned to an accusing gaze. "You brought the God of Morality into this entire plan? He was SUPPOSED to be neutral; like you, Innocence, Consequence, and .-" After seeing a guilty look on her dear cousin's face, it turned into disbelief. "You brought Innocence and Consequence into this as well? When this is over, I swear you will have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
***  
  
"How did she take it?" Whispered the God of Innocence, the moment they were back at their own quarters. A cold glare from the God of Consequence added to the pressure the God of Death felt. "Well, um.she won't try to break out of there until Morality gives the 'signal.'" The mentioned God scoffed loudly. "I don't see why they are so keen on escaping. We didn't lock them up in a dungeon." The God of Silence merely looked at the God of Innocence to convey his opinion.  
  
"Do you all remember.Fate?" Piped up the young man. The God of Death leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on a cushion of air. "Sure I do! Shame that we never found him though." Bits and pieces of the forgotten God slipped into their minds, reminding them of how his life turned for the worse.  
  
"Well, one things for sure. I hope Lady Luck doesn't turn out as bad as Fate did."  
  
End for now  
  
A/N: Hey all! I am glad that you read this story. For the next few chapters, everything will take place on Earth, and you will actually get some names. Just to let you know; I wanted to get away from some of the overused names, such as Justice, and War/Soldier, Fire, Purity, etc. So, instead, I did Morality, Passion, Truth, and Consequence. I understand that my original plan was to stop writing GW/SM fics, but this plot kept haunting me.  
  
Next Chapter: Lady Luck in Las Vegas! ^_~ Let the party begin! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, just a quick reminder, the rating is for violence and slight language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I own Liana and Felix; if you take them, I'll be sure to notice. You'll see why later ^_~ The plot is mine, so please don't take it! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Thoughts "Dialogue"  
  
When She Lost Her Luck-Chapter 2  
  
The bright lights of The Strip caught the attention of not only mortals, but a certain goddess as well. "How pretty." she mused, as she descended down towards the ground. She began the long trek from her landing spot to a certain resort that had held her attention captive. The song, "I will always love you," was blaring from the speakers; the famous water shows of Bellagio had begun.  
  
"Are you sure she's here?" Questioned Fiore, as the trio rummaged through the large crowd of people. "Yes, of course she's here! She's Lady Luck. Where else would be a better place for her than here?" Kunzite snapped angrily. Soon, they spotted a curvaceous young woman walking out of the Paris Resort. As they casually walked towards the woman decked out in gold leather, a certain goddess crossed the street from Paris towards Bellagio, just a mere few feet away from them.  
  
'Someone help me.I'm.scared.' Frantically thought Lady Luck. It was most fortunate that one of the resorts held an elaborate party, so her gold ball gown didn't stand out. She was getting hungry, and the fact that she had always been a picky eater did not help. The heavy doors opened once more, and three men stepped out. Some single women made their way towards them, hoping to meet the obviously higher-class males. Just as Diamond spotted the fair-skinned goddess, she was promptly swept off her feet; a daring male with a flashing smile led her to the dance floor. With much poise and manners he could muster, Diamond strode over to the dancing couple and quickly tapped the shoulder of the obviously drunken dancer.  
  
"May I cut in?" Diamond asked coldly. Giving one last look at LL, her dancing partner nodded lazily, head bobbing. Immediately, he got to the point. "You are coming with us."  
  
"Hey, dude, if you're not going to dance with her, let me have a go." Offered a man in his mid-twenties with bleached blonde hair. Giving a look of disgust towards the interrupter, he scowled as he let go of Lady Luck's wrist.  
  
***  
  
"What happened over there, you idiot?" Kunzite demanded harshly. Glaring at the god, Diamond stated, "We'll get her before she leaves."  
  
*** "What's your name, babe? I'm Alex." Prompted the bleached blond. Looking at him intently, the Goddess of Luck didn't know how to answer him. "I h-have to g-go." She stammered. Breaking free of his hold, the blue-eyed goddess quickly retreated to the nearest bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, a small voice told her that someone was looking for her, and she needed to change. Closing her eyes, she tried to recall who she was, but all she got was a blank. "Who am I? What's my purpose?" She murmured quietly, reaching out to touch the mirror. Sighing, she closed her eyes once more. What am I doing here?  
  
How did I get here?  
  
Her eyes opened and she spun around the bathroom, checking to see if anyone was in the facility. Quickly, after seeing that she was the only occupant of the bathroom, she strode over to the door and locked it. Another minute passed and she was in front of yet another mirror. Lady Luck leaned against the wall and tried to fight back tears. It's hopeless. What am I doing here? Why? Why don't I know anything? Alex.he knew who he was. But why don't I?  
  
The goddess bit her lip and sighed. A small chill ran through her body and then she felt wind. It ran through her hair and all around her. Startled, she frantically looked around her, only to glance back at the mirror. Her eyes widened. She forced herself eyelids to close over her staring eyes.  
  
This isn't happening.  
  
What am I?  
  
Her soft and silky golden hair was now a plain brown. Coarse and unattractive brown hair now framed her face. Her once blue eyes, so deep and entrancing, were now a pale green, not quite lifeless and dull, but not quite radiant. The beautiful gown was gone. In its place was a pair of khaki pants and a green blouse.  
  
Numbly, she reached up and viewed her mirror image doing the same. Quavering, she swallowed the lump in her throat and fumbled with the lock on the door.  
  
Once again, she was blindly wandering around the casinos, unaware that the men gambling around her seemed to always hit the jackpot when she walked by. Unfortunately, this did not go on unnoticed by Kunzite.  
  
"Fiore." "What is it now?" "Did you see those girls walking around?" "What, you mean the ones in bunny suits?" The general sent Fiore a disappointed look. Luckily, Diamond caught on and smirked. "The only way we can take out all of these girls is by having Death help us." Fiore's head turned. "Don't you remember anything? When the rest of the guys came down here, they resided in their mortal counterparts. 'Duo' doesn't know a thing. We'll have to kill the girls the hard way." A sigh could be heard from Diamond. It would be a long night.  
  
*** Unknowingly, Lady Luck had stumbled into a hospital. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration. "So many injured people." The goddess walked up to the reception desk, where a young woman was currently working.  
  
"May I help you?" Inquired Hotaru, glancing at brunette. Uneasy, Lady Luck spoke up. "I was wondering if I could help here." There was something familiar about her, Hotaru quickly decided. Smiling slightly, she nodded. "Of course. You'll be an assistant like me."  
  
End  
  
Next Chapter: Ami and Makoto try to piece together the jigsaw puzzle of LL's life. 


End file.
